


Anaesthesia

by xDomino009x



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Conditioning, Dreams, F/F, Medical Procedures, One Shot, Repressed Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDomino009x/pseuds/xDomino009x
Summary: The numbness didn't bother her, the sudden fatigue that came over her body didn't phase her. She didn't hate the feeling of it, or dread the needles in her arms and the razors over sections of her scalp. She hated the tricks and images in her mind that only came when it took over.Widowmaker dreamt.She remembered.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsertImaginativeNameHere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertImaginativeNameHere/gifts).



> A small one shot written at around 2 am because this mean bean (InsertImaginativeNameHere) made me start thinking about whether Widowmaker would dream more than I wanted to...  
> Hope you enjoy regardless!

Widowmaker hated when the anaesthetic took hold. The numbness didn't bother her, the sudden fatigue that came over her body didn't phase her. She didn't hate the feeling of it, or dread the needles in her arms and the razors over sections of her scalp. She hated the tricks and images in her mind that only came when it took over.

Widowmaker dreamt.

She remembered.

Sometimes she remembered soft lips and breathy sighs, blonde hair wrapped around her fingers. Other times it was a cold empty place filled with ghosts and dust.

She hated it all. It made her feel wrong when she woke up, enough that sometimes she’d offered herself up for more conditioning. She sighed as she reclined back on the chair and closed her eyes. They were heavy, and keeping them open wasn't worth the effort. She could feel the dreams tugging at the edges of her mind already. Once she would have fought them off, but now…

Now she just gave in and let them come.

 

The blonde squealed in delight as she opened the box. Her eyes were glittering in the light from the candles on the table. “You really didn't have to liebling.”  SHe pulled a silver chain from the box. It ended with a purple stone pendant, amethyst maybe. It was engraved with a rose on one side, and sanded smooth on the other. It really was quite beautiful.

“Of course I did,” Widowmaker found herself saying. She really didn't like the lack of control that came with these visions.

The blonde rose to her feet and walk around the two seater table with the necklace in her hand. When she reached the seat Widowmaker seemed to be sitting on she turned and held the necklace out in one hand and her hair up in the other. Widow rose to her feet, took the necklace and clasped it around the woman’s neck. “It looks beautiful on you, cherie.”

She didn't really know how it happened, but the blonde was kissing her now, arms wrapped around her shoulders. The dreams always skipped about like this, but they always took her a little by surprise. Without thinking Widow kissed back, breaking away just to brush hair from between their lips.

“I love you leibling.”

Widowmaker would have shuddered at the words, but her dream self was too busy humming back a reply and pushing the blonde towards the edge of the bed. They shared laughs as they stumbled and fell against the sheets with a gasp. “I love you too, cherie.”

 

“Amélie Lacroix, Widowmaker. Routine check up complete.”

The voice grated at the very edges of her subconscious before the dream came to take over her again.

 

The grass was covered in ashes and debris, like a fire had torn through a city and left nothing in its wake. But there were no foundations, no ruined walls here. Just a cold greyness that spread on as far as the eye could see. The only landmark in this bleak landscape was a small jut of stone, curved at the top with a bold engraving on the face.

A tomb stone.

The name written on it was too worn to make out, covered in moss and more ash. The soil in front of it seemed freshly dug. She felt sick just looking at it. The feeling increased the closer she got, until she was down on her knees right in front of the tomb stone. From here she could just about make out a few letters of a name that hovered just out of reach.

It conjured up images of gentle hands and warm eyes. Blue armour and the smell of shot residue and sweat. She hated them, tried to banish them from her mind. They were unnecessary, things she didn't need.

 

“She’s waking up.”

Widowmaker opened her eyes for a second and frowned as the bright light from above her glared down. She was glad the journeys within her mind were over with, but there were more tests and experiments to come.

And with them would come more dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> So, thanks for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it!  
> As always feedback is incredibly appreciated.


End file.
